A Certain Someone
by SuicidalToeSocks
Summary: Tis the holiday season, and May gets a request from Drew to help him with something. Between fangirls and her insane parents, May gets to spend the rest of the day with Drew, but she doesn't know what to make of it all... Happy Holidays, Fanfiction!


**A/N: I figured I should arise from my grave and throw you faithful reviewers a bone. It **_**is**_** the Holiday season, after all!**

**Happy Holidays, my Differing Holiday Celebrators!**

**(Also, in the spirit of the Holiday Season, if you would like to get me May and Drew, so I don't have to keep Disclaiming them to Pokemon, that would be awesome, no?)**

**_ Edit: Hey, if you're going to favorite, please review! I usually don't care, but I've had like 12 people favorite and not review, and I want to know what you think. Please? _  
**

Snow is falling, softly kissing the windowpane of my bedroom window. I sigh softly and gaze out over the white blanket that seems to cover every surface available in sight. I really don't mind, though, since it makes the world beautiful.

My head is nested in my hands, which are propped up on elbows that rest on the windowsill. I'm in holiday rapture, my mind going over making plans, buying gifts, and singing Christmas songs. Best of all, I'm imagining a certain kiss with a certain someone under a certain sprig of mistletoe that will be at a certain place at a certain time. The place and time, I haven't quite imagined yet. Only that it's going to be as blissful as a cup of warm hot chocolate on a snowy night.

My mother opens the door and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"May, there's someone at the door for you." she says. I look up at her face, and she has this all-knowing, motherly grin. It doesn't make me feel assured of myself.

I stand up to leave my room, but she grabs my hand. "May! You can't be seen in that! Put on something more... covering!" she gestures to my clothes, and I look down at myself. A pair of extremely baggy red pajama pants, held up by the mere, (albeit, light,) tension of the drawstring, and a white tank shirt that was under the matching, button-up top that matched the pants. (I disposed of it long ago when the heat in the house rose too high for my liking.) All decent enough to be seen in the public with, and yet revealing enough to be flirty. My teenage mind is fine with that.

"I'll be fine, mother. I doubt Ash is going to care whether I answer the door in this or a Halloween costume." I answer with a grin. Knowing Ash, he'd make one of his own and join me in Trick-or-Treating in the snow. But then, being the guy he is, he just might stare openly, even though Misty may or may not be right by his side. This guy could go either way.

"But May, it's not Ash!" she says, trying to make an attempt to pull me back into my room while simultaneously trying to find me a shirt, digging through my clothes hamper. I'm already halfway down the stairs as she catches up.

"Not Ash? The who is it?" I ask. She doesn't get a chance to answer, because the 'someone' answers for her.

"I'll give you three guesses." says a voice that makes my heart sing and my fists clench at the same time. This, they do, as I whirl around to face my mortal - very attractive - rival, who is leaning in the doorway with his arms folded and that same smirk plastered on his face. My bare heel makes a slight _squeak_ on the wooden floor. I suddenly feel too exposed in my choice of attire.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" I ask him, not sure whether to be flattered or angry. He puts one hand over his chest and pretends to be hurt.

"I don't even get a Hello?" he asks. "May, I thought you cared!"

"Looks like someone was wrong." I answer. My mother gasps when I say this, my arms folded.

"May! That is no way to treat a guest!" she is in such a motherly mode that she ushers him into our kitchen, despite his minor complaints. I follow exasperatedly, since I know that when Dad sees him, I'm going to catch it bad. His teasing will never leave his house. It'll ring constantly until all our heads explode.

"Here, sit! Have some hot chocolate! You look like you're warm, I'll take your scarf! Actually, let's just take the whole jacket. There's a dear! I'll even make some tea!" she rushes off, and I'm left to stand there awkwardly, in my pajamas and mussed-up hair and bare feet, (With adorable red toenails with little white pokeballs on them, similar to my bandanna,) while Drew sits there with his mouth smirking and his green hair hanging in his eyes. I don't really want to know what's going through his mind right now. Probably some crack about my crazy mother or something. Since she's in the other room, hanging his coat and making hot chocolate and tea, anything's fair game.

"Have a seat." is all he says, and nods his head in the direction of the char at the other end of the table. I feel like groaning but refrain, and instead seat myself. He leans forward and puts the tips of his fingers together, like he's proposing an idea at a business. He looks serious.

"May, I have a question for you." he says formally. I play his game, putting on a face that could equal one of a high-stature businessman and fold my arms and lean forwards on the table too.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Well, May, since it's winter, and in December and all-" he starts, then falters. I don't know what he's doing until he says, "May, I want to know you, but not _know_ you, understand?" He's turning sightly pink about his cheeks, and I don't get it until I see him gesture down at my front. I look, and realize I'm emphasizing a part of me that I_really.do.not.need.to.emphasize_, especially to Drew! (Or any guy, for that matter. They're big enough as it is!)

My face could easily out glow any Christmas light on any house. I quickly lean back, and pull up my shirt further, trying to show as little cleavage as possible. I mumble a quick sorry and clench the material of my pants under the table. Why didn't I listen to my mom when she told me to put on a shirt? Why didn't I have enough sense to think of my actions before doing them? _Why did_ Drew _have to be the one to see it?!_

"I brought hot chocolate and tea!" my mother trills, brining in a pitcher of tea, two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, and a plate of homemade Christmas cookies. Drew and I quickly try and act like the past forty-five seconds didn't happen as Mom passes out the goodies.

"I'll be making dinner, if you need me." she says, then leaves. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and slump into my seat. Drew looks up at me, checks to make sure I'm not making an utter fool of myself, and then continues.

"So anyway, _before I was interrupted,_" he says, making me red again, "I was going to ask if you would help me with present shopping."

My ashamed mood disappears instantly. "Me? Help you present shop?" I ask him, appalled. He looks at his hands and twiddles his thumbs. I see more pink creep onto his cheeks.

"Well, you're a girl, and girls are good at that kind of thing." he says. I don't really know how to respond. Yes, Drew, the boy I've wanted to go on a date with for years since I first met him is finally asking me to do something with him! But, at the same time, he's only asking me because he doesn't seem to have any other alternative. I'm the closest girl he could even consider a friend, so it's kind of like I'm a default setting. Do I say yes and hang out with the boy of my dreams, or do I say no and give him a blow to his pride and reason that it's for all those times he made me feel like an idiot over the years in our contests?

My female, hormonal side takes over.

"Of course I will!" I tell him happily. "Let's go!"

"You might want to put some more clothes on than that." he tells me, smirking once his relief is over. I look down at my attire and realize what he's talking about. For the third time, I debate about my clothing choice for meeting him.

"Yeah. I'll get right on that." I say, then hurry up the stairs to my room. I throw on a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt, a red vest, (stuffed with who knows what, but is _extremely_ warm,) and a hat with ear-flaps that matches my vest. After brushing through my hair and putting on some makeup, I hurry back downstairs. My mother is waiting for me at the bottom, her face aglow with happiness.

"Oh May, this is wonderful! Your first date!" she coos. It makes me stop dead when I reach her.

"Mom, this isn't a date." I say firmly, hoping against hope Drew didn't hear it. My mother just beams and shoves some money into my hands.

"Just in case you find a gift." she says, then goes back into the kitchen. "Have your Poketch on!" she calls out the open doorway. I try and stop the blush that's making my face red for the third time that day when I hear my dad call out to me as we step out the door.

"Honey, did you just say that May has a date?" There is no mistaking the mischievous, fatherly grin I can just _hear_ on his face.

"So, you've never had a date?" I hear Drew as we crunch through the snow on my lawn. I don't know how my day could get much worse.

"And I suppose you've had hundreds, right?" I ask hotly. He shrugs.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that many. More like seventy or so."

"Oh, my mistake." I say, just before I'm pelted in the face with a snowball.

"MAX!" I shout, my entire body tense.

"WASN'T ME!" Max shouts from behind a snowdrift. "THAT WAS ALL VIVI!"

"Oh, right, rat me out!" this said girl pouts, walking away from the scene of the crime. Max follows her quickly.

"No, Vivi, come back!" he calls. "I didn't mean it, come on!"

"May, even your little brother has a girlfriend! And yet you've ever had a boyfriend yourself." Drew begins to wipe snow off face. "Are you really that unattractive?"

"No!" I say hotly. "Besides, you can see for yourself!" I opened my mouth to continue when I realize, once Drew took his hand away from my face and my eyes opened, how close the distance between us is. His hand still on my cheek, I am rooted to the spot. If Rayquaza itself were to land in the middle of her street, I wouldn't turn and look. Drew's eyes were a much more attractive shade of green, anyways.

"Well then, why don't you have a boyfriend then?" Drew asks, turning away quickly and utterly crashing the mood. My heart deflates, but I take advantage of the time Drew isn't looking at me to compose myself.

"I've been waiting for the right guy." I say simply. "What's the use of going out with someone you don't like?"

"Touché." he says. I would give him a strange look, but I don't really feel like digging myself into a hole now.

Our walk to the large strip mall is long and silent, and extremely awkward at times. Whenever either of us says anything, we talk a little, but the conversation turns cold and fades out, leaving us with our initial silence. Still, I don't mind much at some points. Occasionally, when we're walking, his hand will brush against mine and send my heart in jitters. At certain times, I've looked over and caught him looking at me. When he notices I'm looking, he'll turn away and act like nothing ever happened, though. It makes me wonder...

At long last, we get to our destination; the Petalburg Strip Mall.

"Okay, so since you're the girl, help me pick out some stuff." he commands. I look less than impressed with him.

"A please might be nice." I say. His face turns bright red for a second, as if I've said something perverted, but he quickly masks it with his cool exterior.

"Aren't you a little too young for that? Especially since you don't have a boyfriend and all..." he trails off. I freeze in the middle of our steps and my eye involuntarily twitches. He turns around in time to see my face blend in perfectly with my hat.

"That was uncalled for!" I practically whine. "That's not what I meant at all!"

"Oh, come on, May!" Drew calls, hurrying after me. I've turned on my red-booted heel and stride away. I'm not happy.

"May, come on, I was just having fun!" he calls again. I do my best to ignore him, but I stop in front of a store filed with things like clothing, jewelry, and little trinkets. Drew, panting, comes up beside me.

"May, I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Girls tend to like things from this store." I say swiftly, cutting him off on purpose. "You can buy things for them in here."

"Oh. Okay." he says, somewhat deflated. I follow him into the store, and while he's looking around, I examine some things myself, trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

That's when I see it.

The most beautiful thing in the store.

There, on a shelf that is home to many glass figurines, is a rose. It isn't colored, and it's almost life-size! There are small stubs that would be thorns if it was an actual rose. I'm almost tempted to smell it, just to check and see if its lifelike qualities will surprise me further. With a sigh, I set it down and move to the next shelf. Even though I'm mad at him, I can't help but think that this rose would be a perfect collection to the roses he's given me in the past. I keep every single one of them in a vase in my room. I refuse to let them die. But I'm never going to let him know that.

After a little more browsing, I feel a tap on my shoulder. Drew is standing there.

"I'm done." he says quietly. "Let's go."

We get out of the store, and I look sideways at him.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm not mad." I tell him. His whole stature seems to lighten in mood, and there's a bounce in his step that is so uncharacteristically like him that I wonder what he had that day to make him like that.

As we walk, we pause next to the window of another store, this one selling scented candles and incense and bubble bath. My nose is dancing with beautiful, yummy smells. And I'm only standing outside the window!

"That smells really good!" Drew says, surprised. Like he's never smelled a candle store before.

"Mothers tend to like things like this." I inform him. "You should see what they've got in there."

And so we walk in, and I'm almost positive that Heaven would smell _exactly_ like this store.

"How about this one?" Drew asks, holding up a pretty, pale green candle.

"Not bad, but try smelling it. Find the best-smelling one you can find." I tell him. He pulls the top off and takes a whiff, then pulls a face that could rival a little kid eating broccoli. I can't help but laugh aloud as he shoves it back on the shelf.

"See what I mean?"

"That smelled like asparagus!" he chokes. "And brussel sprouts!"

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't make a candle that smells like cooked vegetables."

"I'm pretty sure they just did." he sticks out his tongue in disgust. I laugh again, grab a candle that I know my mom liked, and drag him to the counter. He pays, and then we leave, out into the cold once more.

Drew is the one to stop at a store window this time, saying that there's something in here that would make a perfect present for his dad. I don't understand why most boys like sports and such that much, because it's always the same, every time. Watch a team, watch them win, stay on their side. Watch a team, see them lose, and either stay by their side faithfully as a loyal, wishfully thinking fan, or swap to the best team. I've seen my dad do that plenty of times.

Drew is in and out in a second or so, and we continue walking along the mall, stopping in one store for hot cocoa and another to try on goofy hats that make us look ridiculous. I'm trying to get Drew to buy the hat with cat ears when the lady working there kicks us out.

"No food or drink in the store!" she squawks, pushing us out into the dreaded outside that we've only been in for most of the day. What I don't realize is that since I was used to the warmth in the store now, I'm freezing outside. And my hot cocoa isn't helping me one bit, like it should.

"May, are you alright?" Drew asks. I nod, but a chill runs through me and I shiver heavily. I hear a sigh, and seconds later, Drew has wrapped his scarf around my neck. It's delightfully warm, and I can only think, _'Wow, Drew really did that?'_ and then I turn and grin at him widely, my gratitude apparent on my face.

"Thanks, Drew." I say. And Drew smiles at me.

A real smile. Not a smirk.

And I couldn't want to kiss him any more than at this exact moment.

"No problem. You helped me with my gift shopping, right?" he says. I nod. "So then it's justified."

"Yeah..." I trail off. I'm looking into his eyes, under a curtain of his green hair, and it's just us now, in this winter wonderland. I'm toasty warm, and Drew's there with me, and we're together.

Until a shriek snaps me back to reality.

"It's Drew!" shouts one fangirl.

"Ohmigawd!" shouts another.

"Drew! Make babies with me, Drew!" shrieks a third. Drew and I look and see a crowd of rabid fangirls stampeding towards us, and we run. Drew grabs my hand and drags me along, forcing me to run faster.

I can only hope we get out of this whole thing alive.

We skid around a corner and run into a store, hoping against hope that the girls don't see us. Quickly, we jump into the window display and pose. I pull my hat over my face and Drew grabs a hat with a large brim and yanks it over his head in time to see the girls rush past us. We stand frozen for as long as we can before the manager comes up and taps us on the shoulder. We turn slowly and look.

"Kids, you might want to get down now, or I have to kick you out." he says simply. Drew pulls off his hat and I jump down. We smile.

"Thanks, we weren't planning on staying." he says. "But thanks for not telling those girls."

"No problem. I had the same issue when I was your age." he says. "Quite the lady's man, I assure you!"

"I'm sure you were." I say. I can't imagine this man a fangirl-worthy teenager, but I let it pass, and Drew and I head outside once more.

"There he is!" squeals a girl suddenly. I don't even have time to react when we're both bombarded with fangirls of every shape and size. Suddenly, I'm pushed to the outside of this large, squealing, throbbing mosh pit of girls, with Drew trapped inside. And something in me snaps.

"HEY!" I shout as loud as I can, stamping my foot on the sidewalk to get their attention. Miraculously, the shrieking and squealing stops, and every head in the obnoxious entourage turns to look at me. They part, and Drew is in the center, his hair askew and hands all over him. One of those hands looks like it's about to pull his shirt off, since its got his collar in its hand. Suddenly, I feel like I did back at my house, with Drew staring at me in my pajamas; completely and utterly naked and vounerable.

"Um, like, who are you?" asks a girl that sounds like she's taken one too many hits in the head with a brick. She looks me up and down, like a few other girls do, like she's sizing me up. I'm kind of scared of her. Her nails look like they could pierce all the way through my stomach and pop out the other side.

"I'm -"

"She's that other girl, May! From the contests." sneers another.

"You think you're so great, for beating him all those times!" sneers another. My heart sinks to my feet.

"You're not really that great, you know." says another, her head bobbing in an annoying way. My face visually falls. My eyes sting, and I feel like I'm about to cry. Suddenly, Drew is on his feet and pushes through all the girls.

"You all, leave her alone!" he snaps at them. All of them, every single one, drops their jaw when he puts his arm around my shoulder. Even I'm shocked, and I look up at him. He looks down at me and winks.

"...Drew?" one of them says, a wine creeping into her voice. All of them are appalled at his actions.

"I said, leave her alone. Why do you think I keep avoiding you all?" he asks. They all think about this.

"I'm not pretty enough?"

"You prefer big girls?"

"I don't enter contests?"

"Because I already have a girlfriend!" Drew says exasperatedly. "And I'll be damned if I let you keep talking to her like that."

"Wait, you're going out with_ her?!_"

"I never suspected!"

"That's right, so leave her alone!" Drew says irritably. I don't even know what to say, I'm so shocked. He just called me his girlfriend, in front of this large group of fangirls! But, more importantly, he stood up for me! I've never known Drew to do that, and I'm betting that nobody else has, either.

"C'mon, May, let's get out of here." he says, taking my hand and leading me away. It's getting dark, but I'm glowing. Drew and I leave, and we head back towards my house.

"T-thanks." I stutter, not knowing where my courage has gone or why I'm suddenly this flustered. Once we're out of sight, he drops my hand, but turns to look at me.

"They were out of line." he says. A kind, light smile is on his face. "And besides, it worked, didn't it?"

Our walk back isn't so awkward as the walk there. Drew and I are laughing and talking about anything and everything under the sun, and it's then that I notice that I'm actually having a casual conversation with Drew.

And it's fun!

"Well..." Drew trails off, standing on the front porch of my house with me. "Thanks for all your help with my gifts." he says. I raise an eyebrow.

"I sent you into two stores." I say. "So I'm pretty sure that you shouldn't be thanking me for 'all my help' that didn't really get you anywhere in the first place."

"No, I'm pretty sure it did." Drew says, then digs around in his bag for something. His face lights up even brighter than the Christmas lights around us, and he pulls out a long, thin box, and hands it to me. I look at it, then at him with curiosity.

"Drew? What's this?" I ask him. His face is crimson, but he has a smile.

"Your Christmas present. If you hadn't come along, I wouldn't have known what to get you." he says. I open the box, and the glass rose is there, sparkling in the Christmas lights on all the houses around us. I stare at it, open-mouthed, before looking up at him again.

"Drew, it's gorgeous!" I gasp. "Thank you!" and I hug him warmly after I put the rose safely back in its box. Drew returns the hug, and I couldn't be happier in all my life.

Until something else happens.

Drew suddenly coughs uncomfortably and pushes me away. I don't get it, until I see something.

A certain something hanging over a certain someone's head that, until recently, had been hanging at a certain place at a certain time that were undecided.

Until now.

And guess where it's hanging.

"Um..." Drew doesn't know what to say. Neither do I. We stand there in blushing silence beneath the mistletoe before Drew sets his bag down. I have no time to react before Drew, ever-dramatic Drew, placed his right hand on my lower back and pulls me into him, and kisses me, almost exactly like a romance movie.

And I can't say I'm hating it that much.

Slowly, after my shock wears off, I return the kiss. My arms go up and hug him closer, and kiss him back with as much gusto as he's kissing me.

And then, my romance novel turns into a horror story.

My porch light comes on.

I hear cooing and laughing.

And from beneath my closed eyelids, I can see the flashing of a camera.

Quickly, I break off our kiss, and see my father, mother, and Max peering through the front window blinds at us, my mother with a camera and Max and my father sharing identical smiles. I'm never going to hear the end of it with this one.

"Um..." Drew couldn't be redder than I am, but he's coming in for a very close second when my family realizes that we see them. The blinds snap shut and shake _very_ inconspicuously, and they're gone.

"'Tis the season." he shrugs. He kisses me once more, quickly, and hurries off. I pick up my present and head inside, waving one of my boots threateningly and keeping a sharp eye out for that camera.

Someone's head is going to roll for this, and I'm giving it to Santa for Christmas.

**A/N: Sorry about them both being a bit out of character. I just can't seem to make Drew be the way he was on the show. And obviously, if I made May all whiny and obnoxious like she was, nobody would like my stuff. But I doubt you guys care that much about the characters to be so picky with my writing. **

**Merry ChristmaHaunaKwanza!  
Happy ChristmaHanzaKwanika!  
Both are politically correct Holidays.**

**Have a good one!**


End file.
